Youngest professional quidditch player in a century
by jacquisup
Summary: After twelve years Harry is still ignored from his parents after that Halloween night. When he was three his younger brother becomes the Boy-Who-Lived. Or so they think. After finding out about his quidditch history he's offered to join the Puddlemere United and accepts to show London what he has. WBWL Slytherin Harry As usual if you want a sequel just owl me!
1. Chapter 1

5/13/19-12/3/19

Harry Potter, older brother of the boy-who-lived, Ice King and top of his year was sitting on the Slytherin table next to his best friend Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. While Harry is the Ice King Daphne is the Ice Queen. It was their fifth year and his brother, John's third year. So since his first year Harry had been looking after him. Even though his parents had been ignoring him and John acts like a spoiled brat since that Halloween night he was still his older brother. And during school there are times John will act better for Harry.

The time is during quidditch games where it's only Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore had been testing John just about every year but last year. It was Harry that had gotten every test done.

He could still remember what happened that Halloween night.

_It was Halloween and Harry, John, James and Lily were in the living room and James was puffing smoke out of his wand while the two boys laughed._

_Lily then stood up, "Alright you two, time."_

_So James put his wand in his pocket, picked up Harry then put him on his hip and Lily picked up John when they heard something. So James put Harry down and went to see what it was._

_"LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE THE BOYS AND GO!"_

_So she and Harry, ran upstairs and heard something. Then the door burst open._

_"No! Not them! Take me, I'll do anything!" Lily said._

_"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girl!"_

_"Please, NOT THEM!"_

_"This is my last warning."_

_Before she could say anything she was hit with the stunning spell._

_Voldemort looked at the two boys the black, messy hair, glasses and green eye'd boy stood next to the crib and looked at him while the red haired boy cried._

_Voldemort could feel the strong magic in the boy looking at him and knew it was him._

_So he took out his wand and said, "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

_Then even though he could tell Voldemort was aiming at him Harry went in front of his brother just before he was hit._

_While he stood there he was hit with it and it went right back at Voldemort. While Harry was in front of him John was hit by part of the breaking wall with a V shape on his arm and a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. Sure enough he was gone and Harry was unconscious after using that much power at three. Then James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore came and Lily stood up. While they stood there talking Voldemort thought something._

_'When I return Harry Potter, you will regret destroying my body. No matter how strong you are, you will pay.'_

Twelve years later Harry and Daphne were the Slytherin prefects and very good at it to. They would help first years get to class when they're lost. Even if they were late for their own class.

As for the others, they may be good prefects, but never mess with the Ice King and Queen. Especially Harry when he's in a bad mood. Draco's younger brother, Aden had tried to take control of the snakes like Draco tried to do during his first year but failed. Even though Draco had warned him about Harry and Daphne Aden tried. A week after the first day of school he learned the hard way to never take control. He still bullies John and his friends like Draco with the older students but is careful with John and his friends. He'll tell Harry what he can because they're the same year.

Harry had been forced to play in the Tri-wizard cup last year. There was one thing Harry, Snape, other Death Eaters and Voldemort knew. That one thing was that Harry was the _real_ boy-who-lived. He and Voldemort had known since that Halloween night. No one believed Harry that he was back.

Snape and the other Death Eaters had found out last year during their first meeting in twelve years. The three of them had decided to keep it quiet until Dumbledore realizes he made a mistake.

Harry and Snape thought after seeing Harry's cut on his arm, being the person that was forced to go in the tri-wizard torment and being the person to watch Voldemort's return. They were both trying to get Dumbledore to realize he made a mistake. But he still hasn't.

Harry was the top of his year in everything, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Like his mother his second best and favorite class was potions. He was Professor Snape's favorite out of all his snakes and students. After realizing he only looked like James he was nothing like him. He was a mini Lily. Well, the old Lily.

Since his brother is the boy-who-lived and he was in Slytherin his parents will ignore him. Even his dad had thought about disowning him after being sorted into Slytherin but made a deal, if he gets good grades by the end of first term he won't disown him. So Harry worked hard and was top of his year by Christmas break. So he let him stay but ignores him even more.

Harry could still remember that night and morning.

"_Harry Potter." McGonagall said._

_While he walked over to the hat people whispered things._

"_I didn't know the boy-who-lived had a brother." someone said._

"_Maybe he's his cousin?" someone else said._

"_No, James Potter was an only child." someone else said._

_When he got the hat on him he waited._

_"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind ither there's talent oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. And also the true boy-who-lived. Now where to put you?"_

_"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."_

_"Not Slytherin ah? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that."_

_He sat there quietly for a second._

"_Please, my parents ignore me enough at home because of the brat my brother is."_

"_I can tell, but I still think you'd do better at, SLYTHERIN!"_

_The next day Harry sat there having breakfast when he got a howler. He didn't want anyone to hear it so he went to a different room. Then opened it._

_HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU BE IN SLYTHERIN?! WHAT KIND OF POTTER IS A SLYTHERIN?! I SHOULD DISOWN YOU BECAUSE OF THIS! But I'll make you a deal, if you're top of your year by Christmas I won't disown you._

_Then it was done and Harry sat on the ground thinking,_

"_I love Sirius and know he won't care what house I'm in and take me in if it happened. But I know John will give us a reputation that dad won't like. So I'll do anything to stay a Potter. I don't want a repeat of Sirius when he was in school. At least he had grandma and grandpa to go to while I have no friends aside from uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot."_

_So he went to the common room and wrote to his parents agreeing with the deal._

They still have the deal until he graduates from Hogwarts. Then he will stay the heir of Potter and if James were to die in an auror mission or something Harry would become lord and Lily would lose all her power over him. Even if he was still in school.

His uncles loved him though. Especially his godfather Sirius, AKA uncle Padfoot unlike his dad didn't care what house he was in. Even though he hatted Slytherin he still didn't care. Like Sirius is for Harry, Remus, AKA uncle Moony is John's godfather. And like their parents and uncles John was in Gryffindor.

Since Sirius never plans on getting married John is the heir of Black. If Harry ever got disowned then he'll take him in and switch him into his heir. Lily and James agreed with him.

Only Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Harry and John know about the disowning deal. Not even his friends or Professors know.

Harry had been having visions with Voldemort so he went to Snape and told him. After that Snape was teaching him occlamency without anyone knowing.

Harry was also the Slytherin seeker since his first year. Slytherin had won the quidditch cup ever since he started for eleven years. That was one of the only things his dad was proud of, for getting the quidditch skills from him.

Sirius was so proud of him he got him a Numbus 2000.

While he sat there eating breakfast he was thinking about the game coming after lunch. It was Slytherin vs Gryffindor for the second game of the season. The Gryffindor seeker is Ginny Weasley. She was pretty good but no one was as good as Harry, everyone knew it. No school seeker can beat Harry.

"So, think we're going to win again?" Draco asked.

"Are you kidding me? With Harry as seeker we're gonna win until our last year!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, come on Draco. We all know he's the best seeker we've ever had!" Tracy Davis said.

"I'm not _that_ good guys." Harry said.

"Yes you are. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that!" Daphne said.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Then he took a bite of his pancake.

After breakfast they had Charms. So they headed to Flitwick and sat down.

He would always smile when he saw Harry because he was his top student. Harry was a strong young wizard and everyone new it. He would never agree with them though.

Since it was their fifth year it was their OWL year. Harry would study the hardest and latest on Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's.

Even though he was a Slytherin James still gave Harry the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map his first year. He gave him the cloak because he was the heir of Potter and his father would be furious if he found out he skipped the oldest.

As the morning went on it was a good day. Sure enough it was time for the game.

In the beginning they were all surprised John rooted for Harry during Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff games against Slytherin but he told them he was only routing for Slytherin during Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff games against it.

As usual Lee Jordan was the caller and enjoyed it to. People would laugh when he talked about Katie Bell. Even some of the teammates of the two teams.

"And Katie tossed the quaffle to the hoop. Will it get in for the first time? Oo! Slytherin keeper Flint catches it once again!" Lee said.

The score was 80-0. Slytherin was winning. Harry was looking for the snitch while he went around.

"And then Flint tossed it back- wait a second, did Slytherin seeker Harry Potter find the real snitch?" Lee said.

Harry smirked and sped up while Ginny followed him.

"Yes he did! What trick are we gonna get this time?"

He saw it go up high and over something. Harry jumped off his broom, grabbed the snitch and was back on his broom.

"And for the second time this year Slytherin wins!" Lee said.

All the Slytherin clapped hard for their seeker. Daphne smiled and when he was on his way to the changing room she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Daph, what do you think? I do good?" he asked smiling.

She gave him a kiss.

"Best one yet! You tricked Weasley making her think you found it!"

"I try. With any luck we can win the quidditch cup again." he said.

"I have a feeling we're gonna win. Now go take a shower, you stink from the sweat!"

He chuckled, gave her a kiss and then went to take a shower.

After he took a shower he headed to the common room to go see his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had gone by and Harry and Daphne were on their night rounds like the other prefects, head boy and head girl. It was pretty quiet tonight.

When he was done he and Daphne said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

As the season went on Slytherin had won every quidditch game as usual. It was December tenth and today someone will be coming to watch a game in the idea from Professor Dumbledore.

Harry was in the library studying for his OWLs as usual right now. Harry had a little trouble focussing with his scar burning but focused on his book. He still had his occlumency lessons but was doing good.

After he was done studying he headed to lunch. While on his way to the Great Hall he bumped into Daphne. So as usual Harry took her hand and then they continued.

When they got to the Great Hall Harry and Daphne sat next to each other and then Draco sat next to Harry as usual.

While they had lunch they talked about the game.

"Hufflepuff is so gonna lose!" Tracy said.

"Yeah, they have a pretty good seeker but no one can beat Harry! And not as good as Diggory was." Blaise Zabini said.

"We'll remind those people who rules the quidditch field of Hogwarts!" Harry said.

Then the other six teammates gave him a high-five.

After lunch they headed to the game while the players got ready.

A half an hour later everyone was waiting for the game to start.

After the game started Harry looked around and was careful not to get hit.

"Hmmm, I wonder where the snitch is this time." Harry said.

While he looked around John was watching with his friends.

"Look at him go! He's getting better and better every game!" Ron Weasley, John's best friend said.

"I know! It's impossible to beat Slytherin! Harry's the best in his year at everything and the best seeker yet! Even McGonagall wishes he was a Gryffindor and they could win the cup every year!" John said.

None of John's friends know about Harry's disowning threat either.

"I just hope he doesn't break anything." Hermione Granger, his other friend said.

"Don't jinx him Hermione!" John said.

They saw Harry standing on his broom like his first year. A few seconds later he caught it in his hand.

"I got it! And in my hand not my mouth this time!" Harry said smiling.

"And just like any other game Slytherin wins!" Lee said.

After the game and all cleaned up Harry was looking for his friends.

"Harry."

He smiled and saw Daphne. Then he gave her a hug and then a kiss.

"Yuck!" someone said.

They let go of each other and saw, Blaise, Draco and Theodore Nott. Theo is his nickname.

"Look who's talking Mr. I-can't-stop-looking-at-Astoria." Harry said smirking.

Daphne burst out laughing while Blaise and Theo were on the ground. Draco was bright red.

"Oh shut up!" he said.

Harry shrugged.

"It's true. Just like Weasley and Granger, the brat-who-lived and the other Weasley, you just won't admit it yet."

When they calmed down they headed to Dumbledore's office as told earlier that morning.

"What's his password this year?" Theo asked.

"You don't know?" Draco asked surprised.

"Hey, Harry and Daphne are the prefects, not me!" he said.

Harry shook his head smiling.

"Ice pops." he said.

Then the phoenix opened and was going up. So they all headed to his office.

When they got there Daphne knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard and then walked in.

"Ah, Harry, just who I was looking for. Oh, hello Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Theodore I'm guessing you want to know what I need Harry for?" Dumbledore said.

They nodded.

"So, what did you need Professor?" Harry said.

"Now, what I called you here for is because someone is here to talk to Harry."

They looked confused and Daphne grabbed his hand tighter then earlier.

"And who would that be sir?" Harry asked.

"Sarah Tusk, she works for the Puddlemere United." he said.

They all looked at him in shock. They knew that was Harry's favorite quidditch team.

"What would she need _me_ for?" Harry asked.

"I was at your game Mr. Potter, and I have to say that you really are an excellent seeker. The Puddlemere United needs a new seeker. We already have a back-up seeker but we need a full time seeker." Sarah said.

"And?" Draco said curiously but excited.

"I was wondering if you wanted to work for us as a professional quidditch player?"

They sat there in shock.

"I, I don't know." Harry looked at his friends and girlfriend.

"Go for it Harry!" Theo said.

"But am I supposed to finish school and be Slytherin seeker?" he asked.

"We can think of something. And of course you can still be your house seeker." Sarah said.

"Come on Harry, you'd be great!" Blaise said.

"Yeah!" Draco said.

Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"Just do it, we all know you've wanted to be a professional quidditch player your whole life!" Daphne said.

He sighed and looked at Sarah.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent! I'll owl you the schedule." Sarah said smiling.

"Alright." he said.

After that they thanked her and Dumbledore and went downstairs.

"This is gonna be great!" Blaise said.

"Yeah! You'll be great Harry!" Theo said.

"I'll do the best I can." he said.

"I know you will. And you can still play school games!" Daphne said.

"Well, we better get going. Everyone is probably wondering what's going on." Harry said.

"Yeah, are you gonna tell them and your family?" Daphne asked.

"No, I'm gonna surprise them until it gets in the paper." he said smirking.

"You're evil Harry Potter." she said.

They started laughing.

"And a true Slytherin to." he said still smirking.

After that they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry got something from Sarah at breakfast.

_Dear Harry, __Here is your schedule for practice and games. The team is excited to meet you and see how good you are. Dumbledore says that school games are on Sundays so our games are Saturdays. You'll start after Christmas holiday. Birthday is optional. See you soon, __Sarah Tusk_

He smiled and he and his friends headed to Slytherin common room. When they got there they opened the schedule and looked at it. Dumbledore had given her a schedule for the school classes, practice and games.

**Bold**\- Games

Plain- Practice 3-5 pm

November\- 5, 7, 9, **10**, 12, 14, 16, **17**, 19, 21, 23, **24**, 26, 28, 30,

December\- **1**, 3, 5, 7, **8**, 10, 12, 14, **15**, 17, 19, 21, **22**

January \- 7, 9, 11, **12**, 14, 16, 18, **19**, 21, 23, 25, **26**, 28, 30

March\- 1, **2**, 4, 6, 8, **9**, 11, 13, 15, **16**, 18, 20, 22, **23**, 25, 27, 29, **30**

April\- 1, 3, 5, **6**, 8, 10, 12, **13**, 15, 17, 19, **20**, 22, 24, 26, **27**, 29,

May\- 1, 3, **4**, 6, 8, 10, **11**, 13, 15, 17, **18**, 20, 22, 24, **25**, 27, 29, 31

June\- **1**, 3, 5, 7, **8**, 10, 12, 14, **15**, 17, 19, 21, **22**, 24, 26, 28, **29**

July\- 1, 3, 5, **6**, 8, 10, 12, **13**, 15, 17, 19, **20**, 22, 24, 26, **27**, 29, 31,

August- 2, **3**, 5, 7, 9, **10**, 12, 14, 16, **17**,

Harry whistled.

"Wow, that's a busy schedule."

"Oh Merlin! Every other day of practice? And a game every Saturday?" Daphne said.

"We'll get used to it. And they give us the option on your birthday." he said.

"At least it's after classes and then back for dinner." Draco said.

"Yeah. They probably did it on purpose." Harry said.

Before they knew it they were on their way home for the holiday.

"So, any plans for Christmas?" Draco asked.

"Not really, try and ignore my mum, dad and brother spend time with my uncles. Probably going to see the Weasley's to." Harry said.

"Probably." Daphne said.

A few hours later they were saying goodbye to their friends.

"See you soon." Harry said and gave Daphne a kiss.

"Yeah, see you soon." she said.

Then Harry headed to his parents.

"Hello John." Lily said smiling.

"Hi mum." John said.

"You ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah." he said.

Harry stood there quietly while neither James or Lily looked at him. But after twelve years of ignoring him he was used to it.

Until John started Hogwarts Sirius and Remus would take him to Diagon Alley for his school supplies, got him Hedwig for a birthday present, are the only ones that know what his wand is and went to Kings Cross to take him on the train his first two years. They didn't know that he had Voldemort's twin core though. Only Harry and Mr. Olivander did and kept it quiet. Dumbledore knew John didn't have it and was confused and didn't know what Harry's wand is so he didn't realize it. Which made Harry consider him an idiot.

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne, Astoria, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Aden, Mr. Nott, Theo, Mrs. Zabini and Blaise watched him stand there quietly while his parents don't even look at him.

So Harry, John, James and Lily headed to the car and then were gone.

When they got home Harry went to his room and unpacked. Daisy was making dinner so he said he'd unpack himself.

After he was unpacked he headed downstairs to the dining room. He went and sat down next to James.

"So, how was your term?" Lily asked.

"Good. I've been busy with class, practice, games and prefect stuff. But I'll manage." Harry said.

He will talk to his parents just during Christmas and Easter holiday, sometimes.

"I've been busy working on my own class and homework." John said.

"Good, Severus has been telling me that you're doing good in potions Harry." Lily said.

"I'm his favorite Slytherin and class student." Harry said looking at James.

_'And I don't want to be disowned like dad threatened me first year.'_

Even though it was five years ago Harry knew he was still thinking about it.

"Good." James said.

After dinner Harry went to go read a book in his room.

Before they knew it it was Christmas and their uncles, the Weasley's and Daphne were with them.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Daphne said.

"Happy Christmas Daph." he said back.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the living room giving each other a present.

Harry and John got the yearly Weasley sweater and Daphne gave John a new quidditch book and got Harry an Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Harry got her a locket with a picture of them kissing in the middle.

"Harry, it's, it's beautiful." she said.

He put it on her after she took it out of the box.

"I knew you'd like it." he said smiling.

She gave him a kiss.

"I love it."

A few hours later they split up and Harry and John went to bed.

Throughout the break Harry would visit Daphne and Daphne would visit him.

Dumbledore will come visit them to. He had been thinking about something this year. He's been wondering why John hadn't been having visions yet. He had also been wondering why Harry had been visiting Severus so often lately. He knew Harry was his best and favorite.

Both he and Severus had brought up him being at NEWT lessons already. But he'll always reject it to stay with his friends and help them if they need it.

Dumbledore was at Godric Hollow right now. Since Voldemort was back he had them go back into hiding and was their secret keeper this time even though the ministry doesn't believe Harry.

"Hello Lily, James, Harry, John, Daphne." he said.

"Hello Albus." James said.

"Hello professor." Harry said.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you three?" he said.

"Of course. Daphne, Harry can you go upstairs for a few minutes please?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded. Then they headed up to Harry's room.

After being ignored for so long he doesn't answer questions he rarely gets with words most of the time.

"So, what do you need Albus?" Lily asked.

"To ask John a question."

"Which is what?" John asked.

"Have you been having visions lately since Voldemort returned?"

John looked confused, Lily and James looked shocked.

"No." John said.

Dumbledore sat there confused about why it hadn't happened yet.

"Why?" James asked.

"I have an idea that he would have a connection with Voldemort since he was back."

"Well, I haven't felt anything." he said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright, I was just wondering. I'll see you after break."

They nodded and he left.

While he left he thought about something.

_'Perhaps I should keep an closer eye on Harry.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Before they knew it they were back in school.

It was Harry's first day of practice with the Puddlemere United team today and he sat there waiting to be called.

"Alright everyone today is an important and exciting day because we're going to meet our new seeker." Sarah said.

Everyone started cheering in excitement. Sarah looked at Harry and waved for him to come.

They all sat there in shock.

"Harry Potter, brother of the boy-who-lived is on our team?!" someone said.

Harry made his hands into fists.

"Yes, and if you don't mind I'd rather be called just Harry." he said using the Ice King in him.

"Of course." they said.

"This is Max, one of the chasers. On his left is Tom, the second chaser and captain, next is Matt the third chaser, Sam, she's one of the beaters, Alex, she's the keeper and last is Jack the other beater."

"Hi." he said waving.

"Well, let's see what you can do shall we?" Sarah asked.

So they headed to the field and Harry got ready while the others watched.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." Harry said.

So she let the snitch out and watched Harry chase it and everyone watched in shock. While he showed them his moves they got even more surprised and a little jealous.

Some people had heard about James quidditch school history from their parents that were at his school time or a friend of them. Some of them were surprised he was an auror instead of a professional quidditch player.

Two hours later they stood there speechless.

"What? My dad was chaser and backup seeker so I got that from him. John didn't though." Harry said.

Then they came back and started clapping.

"We are so making it to the Quidditch World Cup this year." Jack said.

"You can say that again!" Tom said.

"We're probably gonna win." Alex said.

"Alright, that's it. Harry go take a shower and then I'll take you back to school." Sarah said.

He nodded and headed to the shower.

After he was changed Harry and Sarah headed back to Hogwarts.

When he got there he met up with his friends and headed to dinner. On their way Harry told them about practice.

"I impressed professional quidditch players." he said.

The others just shook their heads surprised at what he could do.

For the next week Harry was busy with school, classes, Slytherin practice, Puddlemore United practice, prefect work, studying for his OWLs and things like that.

Before he knew it it was his first public game. He was given permission to give family and friends tickets to games. So Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Aden, Theo and Blaise were sitting there waiting. Harry had aloud his friends to tell their parents and they had all promised to keep it quiet and good luck. Especially the Malfoy's and Greengrass' families.

Lucius knew he needed a new broom so as a congratulations and good luck he got him a Firebolt.

While they all sat there waiting Harry sat there listening to the speech Tom made.

_'This is kind of like Flint and Wood. But nothing is as bad as I've heard Wood does from the Weasley Twins.'_ he thought.

"Alright guys, this is Harry's first public game and Merlin knows what game at school and home. But we all know he can do it right?" Tom said.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Now let's go show them what we have!" Tom said.

So they all grabbed their brooms and headed to the field.

When they got there they went onto their brooms and went out. While they did that people started cheering.

Then the light and screen went onto Harry.

"Ladies and gentlemen may we introduce the Puddlemere United's new seeker, Harry Potter!" the speaker said.

Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Aden, Theo and Blaise cheered the most.

After they got into their position the game started.

While Harry watched his team he flew around looked for hints of the snitch.

"Matt has the quaffle. Will it go in?" the caller said.

Then he got the ball in.

"And he did! Ten to nothing Puddlemere United is winning!"

Then Matt gave Tom a high five.

Harry smiled. While he looked around he saw the other team's seeker doing the same thing. Then he smirked. He was close to his school friends and they recognized that look anywhere.

"He's gonna trick them." Blaise said smirking.

"Yup." Theo said smirking to.

When Harry sped up he smirked a little more.

"Has Harry Potter found the snitch?" the caller said.

After that both teams stopped and the other seeker followed. Then Harry turned around and while he kept him busy he looked around for the real snitch.

Then he went the other side and the other seeker was confused.

"Well would you look at that! Harry Potter has tricked the Canon seeker! And that's hard to do."

Half an hour had gone by and the score was three hundred and thirty to thirty. Puddlemere United was winning. Harry had been keeping the other team busy while his team knew his idea.

Finally he saw the snitch and sped up.

"Has Harry Potter found the real snitch?"

Harry jumped over something and landed on his broom as usual. People gasped at what he can do while his friends smiled. Then he sped up and caught the snitch.

"Puddlemere United wins! For his first public game Harry Potter is as if he's been a natural his whole life! Then again many of us know James Potter's quidditch history at school." the caller said.

Everyone was clapping hard especially his friends and team mates. He was smiling and proud of himself for winning his first public game in his life.

After the game he took a shower and got changed.

"You are so good at this it's not even funny." Alex said.

"Thanks Al, I was the Slytherin seeker my first year. That's the first time in years my dad cared so much." Harry said.

They all looked sorry for him after hearing that. But he shook it off.

After the game he found his friends. Then someone gasped when they saw Harry.

"Harry Potter! The new seeker?" someone said.

"Yes." he said.

"Can I have your autograph?"

He stood there in shock for a second but then came back.

"Umm, sure." he said.

So he signed the paper and then gave it back to her.

"Thanks!" then she left.

"This is gonna take some getting used to. Now, let's get to school, there's a school game tomorrow and I need to get ready for that." he said.

So they used the portkey Sarah had given Harry and ended up in Dumbledore's office like where they started.

"Ah Harry, Draco, Theodore, Daphne, Blaise, Astoria, Aden welcome back. You're just in time for dinner." Dumbledore said.

So they all headed too dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day while they had breakfast the news paper came and people sat there in shock. Especially the other snakes.

_Harry Potter, older brother of the boy-who-lived the new Pudlemere United seeker!_

_It appears that the new seeker was kept a secret to surprise everyone. Who would have thought a fifth year student at Hogwarts would be a professional quidditch player? "He's the best one yet. I'm excited for the rest of the season and looking forward to seeing if we can make it to the Quidditch World Cup for the first time in ten years. But judging by the skills Harry already has I wouldn't be surprised if we did and won. I heard his dad was a great seeker and chaser at school so that's probably why he can do it good." captain of the Puddlemere United Tom says. This will be an exciting season and future until Harry Potter retires. Which hopefully won't be for a while._

While they all read the paper they were all speechless. Snape was proud of his snake and John was shocked but also proud of his older brother. Even though the way he was he still cared for Harry. Draco, Aden, Theo, Blaise, Astoria and Daphne were proud of their friend and boyfriend.

"Look at everyone's face." Draco said trying not to laugh but failing.

"I know look at them all!" Blaise said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry? Your fellow Slytherins and Slytherin quidditch players!" Tracey said.

"To surprise you all. If it helps I haven't told my parents or uncles either. I thought about telling Sirius and Remus but Sirius would have exposed it by next week. As for my parents they deserve it after ignoring me all the time. And it will probably take them a while to notice it." he said.

Back at Grimauld Place,

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were at Grimauld Place having breakfast. James and Lily went for breakfast to get away from Godric Hollow.

One other thing was there but they didn't see it even though three of them could recognize it anywhere. That thing is a fat grey rat, Wormtail.

While Sirius took a sip of his tea and looked at the paper his tea went flying out of his mouth and caught Remus' attention.

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked.

James and Lily were in a different room right now. Peter was underneath the table and listening.

"Look at the paper." he said handing it to him.

When he read it out loud and sat there in shock.

_Harry Potter, older brother of the boy-who-lived the new Puddlemere United seeker!_

_It appears that the new seeker was kept a secret to surprise everyone. Who would have thought a fifth year student at Hogwarts would be a professional quidditch player? "He's the best one yet. I'm excited for the rest of the season and looking forward to see if we can make it to the quidditch World Cup for the first time in tweleve years. But judging by the skills Harry already has I wouldn't be surprised if we did and won. I heard his dad was a great seeker and chaser at school so that's probably why he can do it good." captain of the Puddlemere United Tom says. This will be an exciting season and future until Harry Potter retires. Which hopefully won't be for a while._

While they continued to read the paper he was shocked.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Remus said.

"I don't know, but I'd love to know." Sirius said.

'_Prongslet is a professional quidditch player? He _is_ good at it like James.'_ Wormtail thought.

Then Hedwig appeared with a letter with two names on it.

_Dear uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot, __I kept this quiet as a surprise for only you two. After ignoring me for twelve years mum and dad will have to figure it out themselves. Keep it quiet from them please I want them to figure it out themselves or actually read all the paper. If you want the schedule I'll give you a copy and tickets to any game you want. Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Aden, Theo and Blaise were at the first game yesterday and don't worry I'm still Slytherin's seeker uncle Padfoot. I might let John and his friends go to games because their John's friends and my little brother. Until this morning's paper nobody but my friends and the professors knew. Professor Snape is actually really proud of his favorite and top student. He does have a heart uncle Padfoot. Well that's about it, __Harry_

They sat there quietly.

"Well, I don't know about you Moony but I'm asking for a schedule and tickets to games to see what my godson has in him as a professional." Sirius said.

"I may not like it as much as you and Prongs if he knew and Harry let him go but I'll always be up for watching my cub play a game! He's a mini James with quidditch and a mini Lily with everything else. Especially his temper!" Remus said.

They both shivered after hearing that.

So Sirius wrote back and then handed it to Hedwig.

Back at school,

They were at a game now and was Slytherin vs Ravenclaw this time.

"And Flint blocks the quarful again while Harry looks around for the snitch. It must be hard for him to play two games in two days." Lee said.

"Come on Harry!" Daphne said smiling.

"Alright, let's see if we can find it. It's been two hours and it still hasn't come." Harry said.

Then he saw it. So he sped up and reached for it.

"It looks like Harry finally found sight of the snitch! Will Slytherin win again even though Harry was at a game yesterday or will Cho catch it and Ravenclaw win and be the first team to beat Slytherin in twelve years?" Lee said.

Harry sped up and then caught it.

"Slytherin wins!" he said.

While they all cheered Harry sighed in relief that the game was finished. He was still a little tired from yesterday's game.

After the game it was dinner time. While they ate Harry got a letter from Sirius.

_Dear Harry, __Me and Remus would love a copy of the schedule for games! I'm excited to see games with you in them now. Thanks for the offer and promise not to tell your parents about this. __Sirius_

"Well, Sirius is excited. No surprise there though." Harry said smiling.

After dinner Harry made a copy of his schedule and sent it to Sirius. Then he and Daphne got ready for their night rounds. When they were done Harry said goodnight to her and then headed to bed.

When he got there he passed out without even getting changed.


	6. Chapter 6

While Harry worked hard during class and practice for school and work his friends will help him with what he missed. He was still top of his year which surprised the professors. No one still knows about the deal. Maybe Snape from legilimancy though which is why he helps him if he needs it.

Sure enough it was his second game. Like last time his friends were there. This time Sirius and Remus were there and rooting for Harry.

"Tom passes the Quaffle to Matt and he scores!" the caller said.

"Look at Harry go. He's even better than Prongs I think!" Sirius said to Remus.

"I know. And who would have thought a Potter wouldn't have to go see Poppy or a healer after a game." Remus said laughing.

Sirius burst out laughing.

"I know! It's a miracle that he didn't have to see her every game!"

While they watched the game they saw Harry try and keep the other seeker busy. Finally he was heading to the snitch. A few minutes later he had it in his hand.

"And the Puddlemere United wins again!" the caller said.

Everyone cheered loudly and were calling out Harry's name again and again.

After he was cleaned up and changed he headed to find his friends and uncles.

"Hey pup!" Sirius called out.

"Hey Padfoot!" he said and gave him a hug.

He had considered him as a father since Halloween of 81'.

"Nice game. You're doing really good at it you know that?" he said.

"I'm not that good yet. I still have years of practice to do."

"Oh come on Harry, you're even better than James!" Remus said.

He turned bright red and knew that part was true. Professor McGonagall had admitted that he was better than him.

"Hey Harry, nice job!" Blaise said. "Your dad would probably pass out if he saw that. Sirius almost did."

Then Sirius turned bright red while Remus was on his back laughing along with everyone else.

"Oh shut up!" he said.

"Oh come on Sirius, you know it's true." Remus said after he calmed down.

He just rolled his eyes smiling.

"Alright, let's get back to school." Daphne said.

So they all headed back to school.

Throughout the season Harry was doing good. His parents still hadn't seen the paper yet though and will ignore him. Sirius has been keeping the paper. Everyone kept their promise about not telling his parents that he was playing for the Puddlemere United, even John. Harry had decided to be nice enough to give John and his friends tickets to games.

The only games Sirius and Remus didn't go to were when it was a full moon.

Slytherin had won every game also. They were all surprised at what Harry could do with so much he had to do everyday now. Everyone in Hogwarts would look at him now and some people will ask for his autograph.

John would admit that he was getting jealous about it all. But not as much as his friend Ron.

"Why would everyone want an autograph from a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Hey! You're lucky he gives us tickets to his games." John said.

"He's right Ron, we really _are_ lucky." George said.

"And besides, how would _you_ like it to be a student, prefect, school and professional seeker, try and stay top of your year to make mum and dad proud and everything else he deals with?" Fred asked.

"It wouldn't be easy." he said.

"Exactly." they said together.

Back in the Slytherin table,

"How can you stand all this new fame?" Draco asked.

"I really don't know. Probably from living with John." Harry said.

"At least you treat your new fame better then him." Theo said.

"That's why I treat it like this. I'm not copying the brat. He may act fair with me sometimes but he still loves his fame and acts like a brat." he said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Have your parents found out yet?" Aden asked.

They all sat there quietly and Draco smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head.

"Shut up!" Draco said.

"No, they still haven't even though I've been on the front page." Harry said.

They all sat there quietly and Daphne squeezed his hand.

"Whatever, I'm sure they'll find out eventually. At least uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot go to all the games. And keep all the paper I'm in. Probably for mum and dad to see what they missed." he said.

They nodded and then changed the subject.

"So, any Easter plans?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to visit my grandparents on Easter." Theo said.

"We're going to Padfoot's house for a while to get out of the house. Being in hiding sucks. I don't know how I could stand it when I was little." Harry said.

The other five shook their head wondering the same thing.

"I don't think I'd be able to do it either." Astoria said.

"Not easy." Harry said.

Two hours later Harry was at practice and had a game tomorrow.

"Way to go Harry!" Sam said while she saw him flip over to catch the snitch.

"Is it new?" Jack asked.

"No, I did it my first flying lesson by accident while I caught a rememberal that someone stole from um, I don't remember who." he said.

"Well do it tomorrow during the game!" Tom said.

"I'll try, it depends on having a spot for me to do it." he said smiling.

While he worked hard for practice he still surprised the others what he can do.

After practice he used his portkey as usual.

Like any other time he met up with his friends in the common room.

Sure enough it was Saturday and Harry was on his broom waiting for the game to start.

Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Aden, Theo, Blaise, Sirius, Remus, John, the Weasley's and Hermione were at the game to.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" the caller said.

While they all watched the game Harry looked around for the snitch.

"Come on Harry!" Daphne said.

They had a flag saying 'Go Harry!' on it.

He smiled and as usual looked around.

Half an hour had gone by and his team was winning. As usual Harry would trick the other seeker and keep the other team busy.

While he looked around he saw the snitch and sped up.

"Has Harry Potter seen the real snitch this time?" the caller said.

Harry went by Alex and got a high five as usual.

The Puddlemere United were close.

When he was close enough he let out his hand and while he got it he spun around like practice yesterday.

When he sat there he smiled and listened to the cheers. The score was 300-170 and his team was winning. Since he joined them like school for the past five years they were winning every game.

When they got to the ground Matt and Tom picked him up on their shoulder.

"That's my big brother. Getting what he's planned on getting after school." John said smiling.

When they were done getting changed Harry and the others headed back to school.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day as usual Harry was in the paper. He was smiling and thinking if his parents will ever see him on the paper.

Back in Godric's Hollow,

James was having some breakfast and was about to read the paper when he saw a picture of Harry on the front page.

He looked at it and saw him wearing quidditch clothes and with the Puddlemere United next to him.

"What is he doing with them?" he asked himself.

He looked closer and saw he wore the same thing the players did and had a broom in his hand.

Then he realized that Harry was a member of the team. And remembered they needed a new seeker. So he looked in the paper.

_Puddlemere United wins again!_

_It's amazing at how many times the Puddlemere United wins lately. Thanks to Harry Potter they've been winning every game they've been in. "He's doing better and better in every game. I don't know how he can go to class, quidditch practice at school, be a prefect, play two games in two days when there's a school game on Sunday, spend time with his friends and keep an eye on his brother everyday. I don't think I would be able to, especially since it's his OWL year. For some reason he has to be top of his year. He says to try and get his parents attention but we think it's for something different. He says he can handle it. But we're still excited to see what he's going to have next time. We've heard from our parents that his dad, James was the Gryffindor backup seeker and chaser when he was in school. So they aren't surprised he could do it." Tom said. We wonder how Harry Potter can do it all to. "As long as I have my friends, girlfriend and uncles to help me I can do it." Harry says._

While he read the paper James started to realize he had put Harry through a lot of pressure since his first year and ignored him for twelve years. While he thought about it he felt guilty and like he failed his oldest son and missed so much of his childhood. If it weren't for Sirius and Remus Harry probably would be silent all the time, cold hearted and other things.

"James?" Lily said.

He looked up and saw Lily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He couldn't speak so he handed her the paper. She was confused but looked at the paper then gasped. While she read the paper she covered her mouth.

"How could we have missed this?" she said.

"I don't know Lil, but I feel like an awful father." he said.

She felt the same way then saw James stand up and started walking to his desk.

"James?"

"I have to write to Harry." he said and started writing.

Back in Hogwarts,

As usual Harry was congratulated by his friends and fellow snakes.

It was Monday morning and they were having breakfast. When the mail came Harry saw Hedwig expecting it from Sirius or Remus when he sat there in shock and it fell out of his hand.

"Harry?" Daphne said.

"I got a letter from my dad." he said.

They all looked at him in shock.

He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Harry, __We saw you in the paper this morning. And I am so proud of you. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you since Halloween and your sorting. I promise no matter what you do I won't disown you. You'll make a great father and lord when you grow up. I feel like I should hand you lordship when you get home for Easter. You can think about it. Keep up the good work at school and practice. Once again I'm sorry for the way I treated you and hope you'll forgive me in the future. Love, __Dad_

Harry felt like he was going to cry because his dad was proud of him and wasn't going to disown him. He whipped away some tears that were starting to fall down.

"Harry? You ok?" Daphne asked.

"He, he read the paper and saw me on the front page. And h-he's proud of me and sorry about the way he's been treating me. He's not going to disown me either."

Then he covered his mouth realizing he just said something he meant to think.

"WHAT?" Draco, Aden, Daphne, Theo, Blaise and Astoria said together.

"Umm," he started.

"Harry James Potter you tell me what you mean right now!" Daphne said using the Ice Queen in her causing everyone but Harry to shiver.

"When I was sorted into Slytherin my dad considered disowning me but made a deal. If I become top of my year by Christmas break he won't. I've been working like that because the deal was all seven years. But Sirius said if he does Sirius will adopt me and make me his heir! John is the heir of Black right now. Grandma was a Black so technically we're related Draco, Aden." he said.

They all sat there furiously. Especially Daphne.

"He said he was ready to make me lord of the family after the way he had been treating me. And is ashamed of himself."

He handed them his letter and they read it. When they were done they handed it back.

"He _should_ give you lordship when you get home." Draco said.

The other six nodded.

"I'll think about it ok?" he said.

"Ok." Draco said.

Before they knew it it was Easter break. They were all looking for their parents right now. When they found them Harry stood next to Daphne and Draco while he looked at his parents.

"Want us to go with you?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." he said.

So they headed to his parents and brother. Then they looked at each other.

"Harry?" Lily said.

He stood there and Daphne squeezed his hand.

"Mum." he said.

"Harry." James said.

Harry looked at him.

"Dad."

"When we get home I want to talk to you about something." he said.

Harry nodded then gave Daphne a kiss and Draco a hand shake.

"Let us know if anything happens alright?" Draco said.

"Alright." Harry said.

"If you need a break you're welcome to come to Greengrass Manor." Daphne said.

He nodded.

"I would say same with Malfoy Manor. But the Dark Lord is there like last war." Draco said.

"Thanks. See you guys soon."

Then they split up.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got home Daisy took their things and put them in their rooms. While she did that Harry, Lily, James and John sat in the living room. James wanted to talk to Harry about the lordship he brought up.

"Am I even aloud to do that with you alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes. If you say yes we need to go to Gringotts. You can either agree with me or decide what you think when you're ready to take it." James said.

Harry nodded and thought.

"I'll think about it. Draco said I should take it." he said.

They nodded and then Harry went to bed.

Throughout the break Harry will go spend time with Daphne and Draco. They all knew they were back in hiding so Draco will go to them since Voldemort is staying at his manor. Or meet up at Greengrass Manor.

Harry had finished his occlumency lessons right after Christmas break and will keep it locked full time. He has trouble hiding the pain in his scar but does it fair enough.

Dumbledore had been looking at Harry like he planned on doing after Christmas break and was curious about where he learned occlumency and why. He had an idea why and that it was Snape that taught him. He was starting to wonder if he made the wrong prophesied boy.

Harry's birthday is July thirty first and John's birthday is July twenty ninth.

Harry was sitting in his room trying to decide whether to take lordship early or wait until it's time.

"I would probably make a better lord and mum, dad and John will have to listen to me even though I'm their son." he said to himself.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just going to do it. Grandpa would trust me more anyway."

So he went to bed and was going to tell his parents tomorrow morning.

While he was asleep he felt pain in his scar and could hear Voldemort saying his name.

When he woke up he gasped and rubbed his scar. He knew pain killers won't work for his scar, potion or muggle pill.

He laid down and tried to fall asleep. Half an hour later he was asleep.

The next day he was sitting in front of his parents and brother.

"I made a decision. I'll take lordship early in my life. Grandpa would probably trust me more than dad anyway." he said.

They nodded.

"Alright, let's go get it done now. And you're right, my dad would be ashamed of me." James said.

Harry nodded and headed to the flew network.

"GRINGOTTS!" James said.

When he was gone Harry did the same thing.

When they got there they walked over to Ragnok.

"Lord Potter! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I wish to transfer lordship to my heir and oldest son Harry." James said.

Ragnok was surprised but nodded.

"Alright, come with me." he said.

So they headed to a different room. When they got there they sat down and waited.

"Now Mr. Potter, before you become Lord Potter we must check to make sure you are a Potter."

Harry nodded and gave him some of his blood. When he was done they saw the families he was related to.

Peverall, Gaunt, Black, and many more. Finally they got to Potter.

"You truly are a Potter. Now, Lord Potter you need to take off your ring and give it to him. You remember what your father said I'm sure?"

He nodded and took off the ring.

"I James Charles Potter give lordship to my oldest son Harry James Potter. When I put this on he controls the Gringotts accounts, Wizengamot and will have me to help him if he needs it." he said.

Then he put it on Harry's finger and Harry felt strength in him.

Then they looked at Ragnok.

"Is that it then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are free to go." he said.

So they headed back to Godric Hollow.


	9. Chapter 9

Before they knew it they were back in school. Harry had given his parents the schedule to games but hasn't forgiven them yet. That was going to take a while.

"So, how was your break? Mine was good." Blaise asked.

"Good, Draco?" Daphne asked.

"Good, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Good, spent most of the time with Draco or Daphne. Took lordship the day after we left. So now I'm Lord Potter." he said.

"Good, you're going to be better than your dad." Blaise said.

"Yeah, my plan is for right now, get John to learn how to use money like an adult for when he gets older. I made him his own account and gave him 100,00 gallons. My parents actually thought it was a good idea. He uses a lot of money for no reason and if he's going to become Lord Black when Sirius dies he is gonna be on his own. I'm only letting my parents use the family vault so they can stop spoiling the brat. They agree with that to and consider themselves lucky I didn't make them their own account to. Dad said I'm a much better lord than him and my grandparents would be proud of me."

"It sounds like you are and you're only fifteen!" Draco said.

"Did you give them the schedule like Sirius and Remus?" Aden asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to forgive them for a long time. But I have a heart." he said.

After a while they split up and went to bed. Astoria had already been to bed.

The next day they were on their way to potions and Harry had his hand in a fist fighting the want to rub his scar.

"Harry? You ok?" Blaise asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I just have a headache." he said.

None of them were convinced but let it slide.

When they got to potions and sat down Harry still had trouble fighting the pain.

When Snape got in he noticed and was curious but had an idea.

"Potter, could you see me in my office while Ms. Greengrass starts the potion?"

Harry stood up and went to his office.

"You wished to see me sir?" he said wincing.

"How long has your scar been burning?"

"All morning sir. My hand is fighting the want to rub it but since we're the only people that know I don't want to make them suspicious. I think Dumbledore is starting to though. I see him looking at me and trying to use legilimancy but was shocked and confused about how I learned occlumency." he said.

"Well then, perhaps he's finally realizing who the chosen one is."

"Hopefully he'll realize soon and I can stop hiding it." he said giving in and rubbing his scar.

"Hopefully. Do you still hear what the Dark Lord is doing when you have a vision?"

"Yes, I can't _see_ them but I can _hear_ them."

Snape nodded. "Alright, I would give you a pain killer potion but obviously it doesn't work."

"It's alright sir. I'm starting to want to tell Daphne, Draco, Aden, Astoria, Blaise and Theo though. They keep asking me why my head hurts when they see me wince or something."

"What do you tell them?"

"I have a headache, stomachache, things like that. But they're starting to stop believing me and will always say 'Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?'"

"Just tell them later during break or something. The Dark Lord is never going to give up on getting that prophecy." Snape said shaking his head.

"What prophecy is it? When I was little I heard dad talking to mum about it and saying 'Don't worry, Harry, Neville and John will be fine.' Why does it involve us two instead of three now? Is it why Bellatrix Lastrange went after Longbottom's parents and Voldemort went after us?"

Snape sighed. "It _does_ only involve you two, but it's up to your parents and Dumbledore to decide when you are ready. Like I told you before, I only heard the beginning. And if Dumbledore doesn't figure it out I'm telling him who it truly is."

"I was just thinking the same thing. What is it?"

Snape had heard the whole thing from Dumbledore so he looked at Harry knowing he was old enough.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Harry stood there quietly.

"I won't tell anyone else the prophecy sir." he said.

Snape nodded.

"Alright, let's get back to class before they start getting suspicious."

So they left the room and Harry started to help Daphne with the potion.

"I have something to tell you guys, Astoria and Aden after lunch." Harry said.

They were confused but nodded.

Before they knew it they were sitting in Slytherin common room.

"Alright, what is it? What have you been hiding from us for five and three years?" Astoria asked.

"I need you all to keep this quiet, a magical oath." Harry said.

He had used a silence charm incase anyone else came.

They were all surprised but nodded and took out their wand.

"I, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Aden Malfoy, Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini swear on my magic to keep what Harry says quiet. So mote it be." they said together.

"Good. I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that what I say is true. So mote it be." he said.

"Alright, now spit it out." Daphne said.

"On Halloween 1981, _I_ was the one that defeated Voldemort, not John. I'm more powerful than him and Voldemort could feel it. So he started to point his wand in front of me while I went in front of John to protect him. After I was hit by it and protecting him I used a lot of power and lost conciseness from exhaustion. When Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and dad got upstairs they saw John still crying so they focused on him. Dumbledore never looked at me to check. He thought I was asleep. The scar John got was from part of the ceiling falling down and got him." he explained.

"Who else knows?" Draco asked.

"Me, Voldemort, Snape and his Death Eaters. I don't know why you're parents didn't tell any of the ones on his side. On the first meeting Snape was shocked but swore to keep it quiet. When I started to have those dreams they were really visions. I have a connection with him which is why I was with Snape every few days for months. He was teaching me occlumency. I can still hear what is going on though."

They all sat there in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us? Especially me!" Daphne said.

"I don't know. I was worried you would either leave me or force me to tell Dumbledore."

"We would _never_ leave you mate." Theo said.

"He's right Harry. You're like a Greengrass to our family." Astoria said.

He smiled.

"Snape said if Dumbledore doesn't realize soon he's going to tell him."

"Good, how long does he have?" Aden asked.

"Until May. So he has about three weeks."

"I wonder if he's going to make it." Blaise said.

"I very highly doubt he will." Aden said.

"Probably." Astoria said.

After that they went to Charms and potions.


	10. Chapter 10

Sure enough it was a public quidditch game. The three Marauders, Lily, John, the Weasley boy's, Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Aden, Theo and Blaise were there. Like any other time they had 'Go Harry!' on the flag. Puddlemere United was winning like always.

"And Jack hits the bludger over to Matt!"

Harry looked around as usual and kept the other team busy. It was 290-120 right now.

"Does Harry _always_ play around to keep the others busy?" James asked.

"Yeah, and he's even better than you James!" Sirius said.

"WHAT?!" he said shocked.

"Keep watching the game and you'll see what you missed." Remus said.

So he watched Harry closely and was impressed at what he could do.

'_I missed so much of his childhood. I'm an awful father.'_ he thought.

Three hours had gone by and finally Harry saw the snitch.

"Has Harry Potter finally found the snitch?" the caller asked.

Harry followed it and was close to the ground.

"I really hope it's not going to be a repeat of school." Blaise said.

"Same here mate, same here." Theo said.

Finally it was close.

"This is the closest game yet! Will the Cannons finally beat the Puddlemere United?"

Harry started to stand up on his broom and was close enough to get the snitch. Then he jumped up and got back on his broom.

"WOOOHOOO! I DID IT WITHOUT FALLING THIS TIME!" he said smiling.

"And the Puddlemere United wins again! 450-320 and a pretty close game if I do say so myself."

Everyone stood/floated there in shock. Then the other six Puddlemere United got off their broom and gave him a high five.

"Way to go Harry!" Tom said.

"Where did you do that?" Jack asked.

"When did you start doing that?" Sam asked.

"Will you teach me that if I need to be seeker if you can't be at a game?" Matt asked.

Harry started laughing.

"Calm down guys! Question one, I did it my first year, two, I did it my first game that year and third, no I'm not teaching you any of them."

"Alright, let's go get changed." Sam said.

So they headed to the changing room.

After that Harry met up with the others.

"Hey guys. What do you think, I do good?" he said.

"You did awesome! One of the best games yet!" Aden said.

"I still don't know how you do it. All this attention in and out of school, school games and practice, classes, prefect things, and so much more. You treat your new fame a lot better than your parents and brother." Daphne said.

"That's what you learn over the years with a bratty brother. As for the rest of it, I get used to things pretty easily." he said and gave her a kiss.

Then he looked at his parents.

"You did great Harry." James said.

"Thanks. I try like they said it's not easy for school, keep an eye on John, being a prefect, Slytherin seeker, work and getting more and more public attention. But at least I use it the right way." he said.

"Well, why don't we get you guys back to school." Sirius said.

So they all grabbed the portkey, said good by to the others and were gone.

When they got to school they said hello to Dumbledore and then went to their common rooms.

"That was an awesome game Harry!" Tracy said.

"Thanks. It's not easy but still really cool."

After that they went to bed.

Two weeks later Harry and his friends were taking their OWLs. Snape had told Harry his three weeks were up and he was going to tell Dumbledore who the _true_ boy-who-lived was. Harry gave him the memory of that Halloween night.

While they took their OWLs Dumbledore was in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." he said.

When the door opened he smiled.

"Severus, what can I do for you?"

"To show you that you made a mistake that Halloween of 81'." he said pulling the pensive out of his pocket.

Dumbledore was confused but put it in his goblet.

_It was Halloween and Harry, John, James and Lily were in the living room James was puffing smoke out of his wand while the two boys laughed._

_Dumbledore smiled at the memory._

_Lily then stood up, "Alright you two, bed time."_

_So James put his wand in his pocket, picked up Harry then put him on his hip and Lily picked up John when they heard something. So James put Harry down and went to see what it was._

_"LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE THE KIDS AND GO!"_

_So she picked up Harry, ran upstairs and heard something. Then the door was burst open._

_"No! Not them! Take me, I'll do anything!" Lily said._

_"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girl!"_

_Snape's heart was pounding. He was finally going to see what he had done to her._

_"Please, NOT THEM!"_

_"This is my last warning."_

_Before she could say anything she was hit with the stunning spell._

_Snape sighed in relief and silence after seeing she was only hit by the stunning spell._

_Voldemort looked at the two boys the black, messy hair and green eye'd boy stood next to the crib and looked at him while the red haired boy cried._

_Dumbledore was surprised Harry was just standing there looking at Voldemort not scared at all. Snape was proud of his snake for not being scared of the Dark Lord._

_Voldemort could feel the strong magic in the boy looking at him and knew it was him._

'_He should feel it in John, not Harry.' Dumbledore thought._

_So he took out his wand and said, "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

_Then even though he could tell Voldemort was aiming at him Harry went in front of his brother just before he was hit. While he stood there he was hit with it and it went right back at Voldemort. While Harry was in front of him John was hit by part of the breaking wall with a V shape on his arm and a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. Sure enough he was gone and Harry was unconscious after using that much power at three._

Then they were gone and Dumbledore stood there in shock.

"See? The Dark Lord could feel Harry's strength of his core. His brother is a squib compared to him! Harry is the true boy-who-lived." Snape said.

Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"Where is he?"

"On his history OWL."

He nodded.

"When he finishes that he has a break so he should be able to see you. His friends will automatically want to go with him though. And we all know that Greengrass and Draco will want to be there the most." Snape said.

"Alright, get John to please. I'll Flew James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. They need to know to."

"The Dark Lord told us who weren't there at the calling when he returned last year at the first meeting."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The Dark Lord and Harry wanted us all to keep it quiet so that you could figure it out yourself. I made a deal with Harry, if you don't figure it out by May this year I'll tell you. I was surprised you didn't figure it out last year after the tournament accident. Since it's their OWLs today I thought it would be better to do it today so he can focus on it. I'm still shocked he can be top of his year after everything he has to deal with. Practice three days a week and a game every Saturday. Thankfully they let him take the week off so he can focus on this. And if you're wondering why he was in my office three days a week for a few months he went to me when he started to see visions of the Dark Lord. So I taught him occlamency and he has it as strong as myself. That's how he can block the visions, you and I from using legilimancy on him."

Dumbledore sat there silently for a few minutes. He was ashamed of himself for not figuring it out sooner. And allowing two of his former students to treat Harry awful.

Then suddenly Dumbledore's door burst open and the two professors looked at who it was.

"Harry, vision about Sirius at the Deportment of Mysteries being hit by the Dark Lord!" Blaise said panting.

Harry had told them he was going to let Snape tell Dumbledore today.

They looked at each other then Blaise.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"In Umbridge's office trying to use some flew powder to call Sirius to see if he was there. Kreacher was there and said he was gone so while Harry did that I ran here to tell you and prevent him for being tricked while he did that. We all know he considers Sirius as a father more then Mr. Potter himself." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini I'll go to headquarters and check." Snape said.

So Blaise went to find the others while Snape went to headquarters. Being children of Death Eaters they know about the Order. The Greengrass had been thinking about joining the Order this time but didn't know yet.

While he was gone Dumbledore headed to Umbridge's office. So after Snape he used the flew networks to her office.

"DELORUS' OFFICE!" he said.

Then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

When he got there he saw Umbridge's wand in front of Harry.

"The Cruciatus Curse." she said.

"That's illegal." Daphne said.

"You're right Ms. Greengrass, it is." Dumbledore said causing everyone to jump.

She looked at him and then Snape appeared.

"You also are about to do it to one of my snakes." he said.

She stood there quietly.

"It's his brother that is in Gryffindor not Harry. Harry is a Slytherin. And also the Pudlemere United seeker."

She already knew that and knew that they wouldn't be happy if he was hurt like that.

"I'm also Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Easter break dad said I'd make a better Lord so I agreed." Harry said.

Umbridge, Snape and Dumbledore stood there in shock.

"He finally realized what he's done to me since the day I was sorted in Slytherin. We made a deal, if I was top of my year by Christmas break he won't d-disown me."

That shocked everyone but his friends and brother.

"Only me, mum, dad, John, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot knew until I told my friends earlier this year when dad saw me in the paper before Easter break."

Then they came back and Umbridge put her wand down.

After that Harry, John, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus went to Dumbledore's office. Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Astoria and Aden went with them to support their friend and boyfriend.

"There's something that you five need to see. It takes place on Halloween 81'." Dumbledore said.

They nodded then went inside with Dumbledore and Snape.

While they did that Harry and his friends sat there and waited.

A few minutes later they were back and the three Marauders, Lily and John stood there in shock while Snape went to stand next to Harry and Dumbledore sat at his desk.

Then they looked at Harry and his friends.

"Sev, you knew about this didn't you?" Lily said.

"Yes, the day after the Dark Lord returned we had our first meeting and he told us that didn't call back at his call like myself what truly happened that night twelve years ago. The reason he would be with me for a few hours three days a week for a few months was because I was teaching him Occlamency for a connection with the Dark Lord. He is done with his lessons a few months ago."

"I'm the boy-who-lived! Not him!" John said.

Harry stood up with his hands in a fist having trouble controlling his magic.

"As you can see I'm the one that defeated him twelve years ago! Now dad or uncle Padfoot I want you to take this to the ministry and force them to watch it and give it back to me. It's got the night he returned in the pensive." he said with the Ice King in him causing John and the Slytherins except Daphne to shiver.

Then he gave it to Sirius.

"And this is for them and you so tell them I had a magical oath."

Then he took out his wand.

"I, Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that what you see is true. So mote it be."

Then he was still there and took out his wand.

_"Expecto patronum!"_

Then a strong dog went around and barked at Sirius. Then growled at James and Lily causing them to back up. Then it was gone.

"As you can see it's the truth."

After that they continued to talk. Then Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Astoria, Aden, Theo and John headed back to the common rooms.

"I'm surprised he's letting you tell the ministry and make him even more famous." Remus said.

"I know, he gets enough attention being a professional quidditch player." Sirius said.

After the Marauders, Lily, John, Dumbledore and Snape stood there watching them leave.


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday Sirius took the memory to the ministry and they watched it. Neither him or James had work today but went to show everyone what happened.

_"Where are we?" Cedric said._

_Harry looked around._

_"I've been here before. I've been here before, in a dream."_

_He looked at the stone and saw Tom Riddle._

_"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup, now!"_

_"What are you talking about?" he said._

_Suddenly they heard something and they looked up. Then Harry's scar lit on fire._

_"Ahh!"_

_Everyone that didn't know Harry is the true boy-who-lived yet stood there confused._

_He fell to his knees and held his scar._

_"Harry!" Cedric said._

_"Get back to the cup. Ah!"_

_"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he asked with his wand out._

_"Kill the spare!" someone said._

_Everyone but the Order members, Sirius and James froze in shock._

_"Avada Kadevera!" someone else said._

_"No! Cedric!"_

_Suddenly he was being picked up and locked. He looked down and saw Wormtail._

_"Do it, now!"_

_So he picked him up and let him in the potion._

_"Bone, of the father unknowingly given. You will renew your son." he said._

_Some people that were currently Death Eaters were finally going to find out how the Dark Lord returned. Snape had looked at the memory during Harry's Occlamency lesson and surprised he would trust Wormtail with a potion like that. Even though he was third best of their years._

_The bone went inside the potion._

_Then he put the wand in his pocket and took out a knife._

_"Flesh, of the servant w-willingly sacrificed. You will revive your master."_

_Then he cut off his hand._

_He looked up at Harry and walked over to him._

_"Blood, of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe."_

_"Get away from my son/godson you rat!" James and Sirius said together._

_He put the knife on her arm._

_"Ahh!" he yelled in pain._

_Then he took some of his blood and headed to the potion._

_"The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!" he said tapping some blood._

_Harry started yelling in pain._

_Something was in the air getting clothes on them. Then he saw someone he hadn't seen in three years, Lord Voldemort. Like Tom Riddle said last year, he had risen again._

_After he looked at himself he stood there and looked at him. He looked at him back. Then he looked at Wormtail._

_"My wand Wormtail." Voldemort said._

_He bent down and handed him his wand._

_"Hold out your arm."_

_"Master, thank you Master."_

_He took out his arm._

_"The other arm Wormtail!"_

_Then he took his arm and put his wand on the mark._

_The Death Eaters got a little nervous now._

_Sure enough some of his Death Eaters appeared._

_"Welcome my friends, thirteen years it's been. And yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! McNair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."_

_Everyone was shocked at who came back and now knew they weren't truly in the imperious curse. The Death Eaters were sweating now knowing that they were dead._

_"My lord I didn't detect any of your wear a-bouts!" Lucius said._

_"There were signs my slippery friend!" Voldemort said back._

_"I returned." Wormtail said._

_Then Voldemort headed to him._

_"Out of fear not loyalty. Still, you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."_

_Then he waved his wand over Wormtail's arm._

_"Thank you Master, thank you!"_

_"May your loyalty never end."_

_"May loyalty never end? It's not loyalty to him, it's loyalty to Harry! He let Peter get away!" Sirius said._

_That shocked everyone, especially James and Sirius himself._

_"No master, never."_

_"Oh, ch,ch,ch such a handsome boy."_

_"Don't touch him!"_

_He looked up._

_"Oh, Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here! Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're brother is almost as famous as me these days."_

_He looked at the others and then back at Harry._

_"The older brother of the boy, who lived. How lies affect your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night twelve years ago? That Dumbledore made a mistake? (Everyone but James, Sirius and Death Eaters stood there in shock.) How I truly lost my power? It was love and protection. You see when dear sweet Lily tried to gave her life for her sons she provided the ultimate protection. And Harry going in front of his brother I could not touch them. But that was, old magic. Something I should have for seen."_

_Then he looked at him._

_"But no matter no matter, things have changed." He took out his hand. "I can, touch you, now."_

_Then he put a finger on his scar._

_"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled._

_Sirius stood there shaking his head._

_A few seconds later he took his hand off of his scar._

_"Astonishing what a drop of your blood will do ah Harry?" Then he raised his wand._

_"Crucio!"_

_"Ahhhh!" he yelled._

_Just about everyone from the last war and Death Eater twitched. Especially James and Sirius after losing their friends in the hospital and being hit by it for not joining Voldemort like almost everyone else but a certain cousin and another not wanting to join him but did anyway in the family. Only Dumbledore, James and Lily knew why Bellatrix Lastrange drove Frank and Alice Longbottom crazy. Frank and Alice knew why to but after being insane they forgot. It was up to Harry, John or Neville to defeat Voldemort. Now that everyone knows what happened, they know it's up to Harry._

_A few seconds later he stopped and let Harry go._

_"Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up. Get up get up!"_

_He started to get up and look away for a second._

_"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other."_

_Everyone's eyes went wide._

_'A fourteen year old dueling someone like this?' they all thought._

_Sirius knew Harry could do it after taking his father's dueling skills and Flitwick secretly teaching Harry how to duel. But he was still worried._

_He just stood there while he bowed a little._

_"Come on now Harry, Sirius and Remus wouldn't want you to forget your manners would they? I said, bow!"_

_James shut his eyes at hearing Sirius and Remus' name and not his and Lily's._

_"Err!" he said and felt himself bowing._

_"Very good. And now, we duel! Crucio!"_

_He started screaming hard again. And then it stopped. He rolled over._

_"A little beak?" He looked at him. "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"_

_Harry didn't answer. He was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling her so… he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it… but he wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to obey Voldemort… he wasn't going to beg…_

_They all were surprised he wasn't going to give in, especially Death Eaters. Sirius and James were proud of him for that._

_"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly._

_"Answer me! Imperio!"_

_"No!" they all said._

_Just answer no… say no… just answer no… I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of her head, I won't answer… Just answer no… I won't do it, I won't say it… Just answer no…_

_Everyone stood there in shock that he was able to try and fight it off._

_"I WON'T!"_

_The Death Eaters were still surprised he could do that while the others stood there in shock._

_Voldemort stood in shock. Then he finally snapped back._

_"He shocked Voldemort?!" Sirius said._

_Almost everyone twitched at that._

_"It's just a name people! Even I'm not scared of the name. And I'm a Black! I beyond rarely say the Dark Lord." Sirius said._

_"Same here! Even though I'm a Potter!" James said._

_"You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"_

_Then he took out his wand._

_"Expelliarmus!" he yelled._

_Then he was back on his back._

_"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you, begged for death. And I being a powerful lord implied it." He took out his hand. "Get up!"_

_Then he turned around and ran._

_"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"_

_He sat there and took a deep breath. Then he went determined._

_Sirius and James smiled even more proud of him._

_The rest of the ministry thought the same thing, 'this kid would make a great auror if he wasn't a professional quidditch player now.'_

_"Have it your way. Expelliarmus!"_

_"Avada kadevera!" Voldemort yelled back._

_"NO!" everyone but Death Eaters in the ministry yelled._

_Then their wands went together._

_Suddenly there was a light and people started to appear. First was Cedric, then the old man from his dream, then his grandparents._

_"Mum, dad." James said._

_Sirius patted his back. He had considered his parents as his own parents since they started Hogwarts._

_"Harry! When the connection is broken you must get back to the portkey. We can linger for a moment and give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" Charles said._

_He nodded._

_"Harry," He looked at Cedric. "Bring my body back will you? Bring my body back to my father."_

_He nodded._

_"Let go. Harry you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Dorea said._

_So he pulled his wand off and the others kept him busy. He ran back to Cedric._

_"Accio!"_

Then they were gone and stood there in silence and shock.

"He's a strong young wizard. And I have considered adopting him a few times but he said to keep the Potter's reputation he had to become lord when it's time. If John did they would be ruined and out of money. When James made him lord during Easter after feeling ashamed for the way he's treated him for the last twelve years. Harry made John a small account so he could learn how to take care of money. He gave him about 100,00 gallons and access to the trust fund only during school and during the summer he had to use his account. James and Lily have access to the family vault and that's it. I made John the heir of Black because I don't want to get married so we could keep going." Sirius explained.

They all nodded and were impressed.

"Albus is aware who the true boy-who-lived is now and Harry aloud him to put it in the paper he is the true boy-who-lived." James said.

While they talked it was Monday and Harry was at work.

The next day was their last day of school and were having breakfast.

While they did that the Daily Prophet came.

Like when they found out Harry joined the Puddlemere they were shocked.

_Harry Potter, the true Boy-Who-Lived and You-Know-Who returned!_

_It turned out that Harry Potter is the one that defeated you-know-who that Halloween night. It also appears that he was right, you-know-who has returned._

After the first line everyone looked at Harry in shock. Then John who was glaring at him for getting more attention now.

He sat there eating breakfast and smirking a little.

As they read the paper they were shocked. His friends and girlfriend were talking to him.

After breakfast everyone went to classes and had trouble concentrating.

Finally it was dinner time and were going to find out who won the house cup and already knew who was going to win the quidditch cup.

"For the twelfth year Slytherin wins the quidditch cup." Dumbledore said.

Everyone started clapping and the Slytherins gave the seven players a high five.

"And the house cup winner is Slytherin!" Dumbledore said and clapped his hand from Gryffindor to Slytherin.

After dinner everyone went to bed and checked to see if they're missing something.

The next morning they were on the train and heading home.

"So any plans for the summer?" Theo asked.

"I'm going to America. But will be home in time for the Quidditch World Cup." Blaise said.

"Cool! Have fun!" Aden said.

"I'm stuck staying inside except for games and practice." Harry said.

While they told everyone what they're doing they had a snack and curious about what they're OWL grade will be.

"Harry is gonna get an O in everything." Astoria said.

"Most likely." the others said.

"Now that you're lord and the threat is gone are you going to stop staying top of the year?" Draco asked.

"No. I'm going all seven years." Harry said.

"You're crazy." Theo said shaking his head.

Harry shrugged.

When they were at the train station they said good by to each other and looked for their parents.

Harry gave Daphne a kiss and then went to his parents.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got home Harry went to his room and unpacked.

He had practice tomorrow and it was late. He was going to have dinner and then to bed.

While they had dinner Harry thought about what kind of summer it was going to be.

The next day Harry went to Diagon Alley to grab a new book.

As usual people started staring at him even more now that they all know he's the true Boy-Who-Lived and a Professional quidditch player.

When he got back home he got ready for practice and then was gone.

He worked hard all summer during practice and games. It was easier for practice and games now that he's done with school for the summer. He took his birthday off and spent the day with his family and friends.

They were all surprised about the news when they found out Harry was the one that defeated Voldemort in 81 but still focused on work.

Finally it was the week they found out if they were going to be in the Quidditch World Cup.

"Alright guys. This is the week we find out who goes to the Quidditch World Cup. And with Harry I have a feeling we're going to make it." Tom said.

Harry smiled.

"I'll do my best. Thankfully it's the last day of school tomorrow. Then I'll be able to focus on work." Harry said.

"Yup. Now let's get started."

While they worked on practice Daphne watched them smiling. She was going to spend the week at Godric Hallow and go to practice and still went to games every week.

When they were done and Harry was home he and Daphne were in the living room working on homework.

"Ok, let's start with potions. Get the hardest part done." Harry said.

She nodded and then they got to work.

When they were done they headed to the dining room and had dinner.

After dinner Harry and Daphne headed to his room. Harry locked the door and then they started to undress and lay down.

As the week went by Harry would work hard and Daphne would go to practice with him.

Finally it was the game before they found out if they were going to be in the Quidditch World Cup.

"I want you all to know that I'm proud of you for making it this far." Sarah said.

"We'll make it." Harry said.

"We'll find out." she said.

"This will be an interesting game everyone. The game before the Quidditch World Cup. The only question is, will the Bats or Puddlemere United win?"

When it started Harry worked hard and looked for the snitch.

"Come on Harry!" the Weasley's, Marauders, Lily, John, Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Aden and Theo said.

Blaise was going to be home Thursday. They kept him posted on games and practice though.

Finally after four hours Harry found the snitch. It was 650-590 and Puddlemere United was winning. It was up to Harry to win now.

The two seekers were close and Harry saw the change to jump off his broom and catch the snitch. He got ready and jumped with his hand out. He caught it and was back on his broom.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

The six other team mates, his family and friends were cheering the most.

"WE WON! WE MADE IT TO THE WORLD CUP!" Tom said.

"The winners are the Puddlemere United!"

After the game Harry was exhausted but still smiling.

After the game and got home he went and took a well deserved nap. He ended up sleeping until the next day.

When he got up he saw it was 9:30 am.

"What?!" he said and jumped out of bed.

When he was dressed he went to the kitchen and heard applause.

"He's finally up." Sirius said.

Daphne gave him a kiss.

"I can't believe you won the game." she said.

"With me as seeker we can do anything." he said.

They went to Grimauld Place and had a party.


	14. Chapter 14

Before they knew it it was the game they had been waiting for. Harry was nervous about this one. He was new and Victor wasn't. Everyone was counting on him to win this game. All the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, all the Zabini, Nott, Malfoy's, Greengrass, John and his parents were there. Sarah had surprised him about this because she had said she was going to invite a few more people from Harry's school and family to the game as a surprise.

When the game was over Daphne had a surprise for him. One that she hoped he'll like.

"Well ladies and gentleman this is the moment we've all been waiting for. The Puddlemere United verses the Bulgarians! Harry Potter verses Victor Krum what a match this will be." the caller said.

Back at the locker room,

"Alright guys, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. We've been waiting for this for years, the game we have to beat the Bulgarians! It won't be easy but it's worth a shot!" Tom said.

"Yeah!" they all said together.

"Let's show them what we're made of now that we have a great seeker!" Alex said.

"I'll do the best I can." Harry said.

Then they headed to the field.

Ladies and gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-third Quidditch World Cup!" Fudge said.

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, Puddlemere: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat.

"Aaah!"

He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes.

"Veela!"

Then a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field.

The veela had started to dance, and John's mind had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen.

And as the veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through John's dazed mind. He wanted to do something very impressive, right now. Jumping from the box into the stadium seemed a good idea...but would it be good enough?

"John, what are you doing?" said Hermione's voice from a long way off.

The music stopped. John blinked. He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go.

John was with them; he would, of course, be supporting The Puddlemere since his brother was a member now.

"Here comes Max! Tom! Matt! Sam! Alex! Jack! And their newest member, Harry!"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you -Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars.

"Hey, I know you like him but what about my brother? Shouldn't you be routing for him?" John asked.

"Sorry." Ron said.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chair wizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Blaise spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (John saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Matt! Tom! Max! Dimitrov! Back to Matt! Tom! Levski! Max!"

It was Quidditch as they had never seen it played before. James was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. James spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums.

HAWKS HEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, he read as he watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Tom in the center, slightly ahead of Matt and Max, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSK OFF PLOY flashed up next, as Tom made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Max. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Max's path; Max ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it- "TOM SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers.

"Tenzero to Ireland!"

"What?" James yelled, looking wildly around through his Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"

"James, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Sirius, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Tom did a lap of honor around the field. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily.

Furious with himself, James spun his speed dial back to normal as play resumed.

John knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Pudlemere United Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: "Tom - Matt- Max!" And within ten minutes, England had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause.

The match became still faster, but more brutal.

Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the English Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Alex; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dancein celebration.

Draco screwed up his eyes too; he wanted to keep his mind on the game. After a few seconds, he chanced a glance at the field. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova -oh I say!" roared Bagman.

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Harry, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. John followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was -

"They're going to crash!" screamed Daphne next to Draco.

She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off.

Harry did the same thing.

Everyone hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on his Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to his eyes.

They watched as Krum and Harry dived again in slow motion. WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT - DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION read the shining purple lettering across his lenses. Krum saw Harry's face contorted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive just in time, while Sirius, John, Remus, Draco, Daphne, Theo and Blaise were flattened, and they understood - Harry hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Krum copy him. His friends had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Then they all turned their Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Harry. John, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below.

The Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything they had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, England had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Matt shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under his arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet him.

Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the England crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to England!"

The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

As one, the Weasley boys and John stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on John's arm. He turned to look at her, and she pulled his fingers impatiently out of his ears.

"Look at the referee!" she said, giggling.

John looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right infront of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap there referee!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; John, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before...Oh this could turn nasty...

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him. Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for England!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms... yes... there they go... and Tom takes the Quaffle..."

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Max, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking him off his broom.

"Foul!" roared the English supporters as one.

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice.

"Dimitrov skins Max deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"

John turned this way and that, staring through his Omnioculars, as the Quaffle changed hands with the speed of a bullet.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Max- Tom -Matt - Ivanova - MAX again -Matt- MATT SCORES!"

The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -

The English Beater Sam swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle.

John wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though he was supporting England, next to his brother Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Ron obviously felt the same.

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -"

"Look at Harry!" Astoria yelled.

For Harry had suddenly gone into a dive, and Sirius was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing...

"He's seen the Snitch!" Sirius shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the English supporters rose in another great wave of red, screaming their Seeker on...but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Sirius had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Harry now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Harry is!" yelled Daphne.

And she was right - for the first time, Harry hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.

"He's got it — Harry's got it — it's all over!" shouted John.

Harry, his robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, ENGLAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"ENGLAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the English, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "HARRY GETS THE SNITCH — WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"How did he catch the snitch?" Ron bellowed, even as he applauding with his hands over his head.

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" John shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The England Chasers were too good. . . . He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all. . . ."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Harry land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess. . . ."

John put his Omnioculars to his eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because mascots were zooming delightedly all over the field, but he could just make out Harry, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. Krum's team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking thrilled; a rejected way away, the Puddlemere United players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the English national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind John. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

"And as the English team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.

John's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers — Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; John could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the English team. Tom was being supported by Max and Alex; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Sam and Matt lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Daphne and the other Slytherins hands were numb with clapping.

At last, when the English team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Max on the back of Alex's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that. . . . shame it couldn't have lasted longer. . . . Ah yes. . . . yes, I owe you . . . how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

After the game and was all cleaned up Harry met up with his friends and family.

"That was awesome Harry!" Blaise said.

"Thanks. I'm a little tired and sore now but we won." Harry said smiling.

Daphne gave him a kiss and hug.

"That was by far the best game I've ever seen." she said.

"She's right pup. And that's saying something!" Sirius said.

While they talked Harry sat down and was proud of himself for beating the best seeker in the world.

He didn't know how much longer Krum will be the best with his history of school and now public games they wonder what will happen next season.

Then everyone headed to Potter Manor and celebrated.

Later that night Harry and Daphne were just laying there in Harry's room undressed with Daphne on his chest.

Then she looked at him.

"Harry?" she said.

"Yeah?" he said smiling.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

Alright guys, that's the end of this one. The sequel is up to you guys. If you want to know what happens next I'll think about it! Depends on how many people want it and owl me! Mischief Managed


End file.
